I don't want to be saved
by everlyblocked
Summary: just give me back my stuff!" "your stuff? don't you mean your freaking drugs"Jaden snapped back hurt written all over his face."why are you doing this?" "Because I care" Chazz's eyes widened Jaden he-he cared...


I lie here in the delirium of my sweet addiction no longer sure of were I stand anymore everything seems so little so distant as well

"I don't want to be saved"

By:everlyblocked

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!Gx or any of its characters.

Chapter one

Chazz P.O.V

I lie here in the delirium of my sweet addiction no longer sure of were I stand anymore everything seems so little so distant as well.

I couldn't care less about heaven or hell. I know this is all too wrong and that I've lost control of my little "game" long _long_ ago; seems like a joke now what I told Atticus before "I'll quit anytime, it's just a little bit that wont do any harm" how stupid I've been, how stupid I was.

Still I close my eyes once again drifting off into my toxic paradise, poison running through my veins and now I truly doubt I'm still alive yet my breathing contradicts me as my chest rises and falls and my heart is still beating. Why?

I don't know because I no longer have anything to keep holding onto I've lost it all and it's all because of you. Damn the day you came into my life Jaden Yuki! I hate you so much so much.

Look what you've done to me you've humiliated me, reduced me to Slifer Red, my family disowned me and now I'm an addict, a junkie dependant on his acids I'm slowly killing myself and I know it but I don't care, no one does, not anymore and it's all because of you pathetic Slifer slacker it's all your fault.

Normal P.O.V

'he's gotten really pale' Jaden thought while staring at Chazz across the classroom, even though Chazz was always mean to Jaden but still the brunette couldn't stop caring about him he couldn't help it. Chazz had grown on him, but…

He let out a rather depressed sigh, he obviously hadn't _grown on_ Chazz, in fact said boy hated him and as much as he hated to admit it his hateful words and actions did hurt him a lot.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" barked Chazz noting the brunette's stare

"…" immediately Jaden tore his eyes from Chazz feeling rather embarrassed

Chazz began to tap his foot impatiently God! he really needed one of his acids that were safely stored inside the secret pocket of his old obelisk blue uniform he closed his eyes while he whipping the cold sweat from his forehead discretely with one of his sleeves all the while picturing himself getting and taking said pills.

"Hey sy…"

"mmn?" was the others response

"I think Chazz isn't doing ok…" began Jaden in a worried whisper

"How so?" came the uninterested reply

"Well he seems kind of pale…"

"Jaden he's always pale"

"No, I mean paler than usual"

"I don't know" Syrus was still scared of Chazz and preferred to keep his distance.

Chazz was counting the seconds for the bell to ring but why the fuck did it have to take so long! He was about to lose it. His left eye began twitching uncontrollably he had to get those pills _NOW_!!

'ten…nine…eight…seven…' he got interrupted by the ever so welcomed bell he jumped up almost instantly and swiftly made his way to the door

"Hey Chazz wait up!" the brunette quickly followed the black trenchcoat that was already disappearing into a corner, Chazz kept going gradually increasing his speed only one thought going through his mind 'pills, pills, inner pocket, pills Now' he shuddered violently as he once again whipped the cold sweat covering his face so deep in thoughts he never noticed the following brunette.

Slamming the door shut behind him Chazz desperately rummaged through his old uniforms pocket having found what he wanted his features lightened having no time to spare he opened the bottle and quickly took one pill, he sucked on its bitter taste he had grown to like it not needing water anymore and he finally let himself fall on his bed knowing the pain and discomfort would quickly dispel.

Curiosity got the best of him as Jaden peeked through Chazz's window what could be so big for Chazz to be so… so desperate and anxious he held his breath as he watched the events unfold in his bed laid Chazz a troubled expression adorning his features he ran a hand through his raven spikes a defeated expression on his face as he slowly and sadly twisted the tiny bottle's cap slowly popping another pill in his mouth he closed his eyes slowly savoring his pain and guilt as the acid dissolved in his mouth as he slowly drifted away.

'_Just make the pain go away…_'

"Make it go" he barely whispered while slowly losing consciousness.

Jaden left his spot feeling quite puzzled his first conclusion was that Chazz was sick but after analizing his pained expression and considering the second pill his friend had taken he began to doubt that it was just a simple flu or fever. Adopting a frown of his own he decided his mind would work better after a good meal and went for the cafeteria.

**A/N:hey! I'm new around here hope you like it a little angsty rivalshipping fic. My first too lol Please review tell me if you liked it or not, constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


End file.
